Typical configuration management tools only generally provide the ability for reading a configuration data tree, where the data for the tree structure is provided from a single source file. In some cases, however, multiple versions of the same source file include unique and/or updated data that should be used as part of the data tree.
One solution would be to create a separate configuration tree data structure for each required versioning permutation. This solution, however, would be non-scalable and very inefficient as the tool would have to keep multiple configuration trees in memory with large amounts of unnecessarily duplicated data.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.